


For Science!

by Letterblade



Category: Sekirei
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_las, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, power perversion potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsu wants to try something. Nobody has the sense to run. (Handwave handwave happy harem ending where Miya even lets them all fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago for kink_las; "restraints" was the challenge of the week. (Putting it up here unedited, since going over old work is weird.)

They were going to drive him _insane_.

Minato was an _idiot_ , he told himself, _certifiable_ , for letting two of his Sekirei gang up on him. The two most sexually experienced and aggressive, to boot. But ever since he'd managed to work it out so that things _could_ happen without Tsukiumi exploding or Miya being terrifying, he'd found it impossible to say no to any of his Sekirei.

That, he supposed, was nothing new. But super-powered and intensely hot aliens with whom he had intense empathic bonds were supremely difficult to say no to.

So when they accosted him in the hallway, Kazehana with her sly little drunken smile and Matsu with her face-splitting pervy grin, he flushed, smiled back, got a hard-on in about three seconds flat, and let them drag him to Matsu's room. Matsu's clever fingers stripping him with terrifying speed, Matsu's gleeful geezer laugh echoing in his ears, Matsu's computer monitors painting their skin weird colors.

He had, well, not really gotten used to sleeping with Matsu. That would be impossible, like getting used to being hit by a mack truck with the filthiest imagination this side of 4chan who would have about thirty orgasms in a row and record the exact number for posterity, along with videos of the entire event from three angles. Anyone Matsu knows is a porn star; that's just one of the hard facts of this crazy and overwhelming and absolutely perfect life he's found himself living, and he'd long since resigned himself to it.

But this wasn't just Matsu. This was Kazehana too, with booze-flushed cheeks and a canary-eating smile, the heady scent of sake and cherry blossoms boiling off her skin. Kazehana slipping her barely-there dress off her shoulders and draping languidly around him, planting soft kisses on his ear, throat, collarbone, humming contentedly in the back of her throat.

"Uhuhuhu," Matsu giggled. "Mina-tan, can we try something?"

"Uh, sure?" Dangerous words from her.

Where Matsu had been hiding tie-down points and leather straps, he had no clue, but he'd learned not to ask. Matsu had pulled the _weirdest_ things out nowhere before, from a room that appeared to contain exclusively futons and computer monitors. He suspected that was one of her powers, the secret alien super-power of having _anything_ hidden under her pillow when she needed it.

Including, apparently, restraint systems.

He wiggled, squirmed, and went nowhere. He was flat on his back, spread-eagled, wrists and ankles securely pinned, fingers clutching at--well, not midair. Pillow to his left, spare keyboard to his right. "Um..."

"Don't you trust us, Mina-tan?" Matsu said brightly.

Kazehana patted his leg. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

Minato had never figured out why he was so weak to girls saying they'd take care of him. Warmth pooled in his belly--not just arousal, but affection, love.

Kazehana winked at him, then turned to Matsu and tenderly slid off the other woman's glasses. Kissed her, long and slow, and Matsu whimpered impatiently and ground on Minato's leg. He strained at his bonds and _ached_ to touch them. To run his hands down their gorgeous bodies, do whatever they wanted, do _anything_ for them...

Matsu eventually broke the kiss, whipped off her long white dress, and knelt over him. Kissed him, all urgency and tongue, and their bond flared, the bond between human and alien, Ashikabi and Sekirei, sending spikes of desperate, burning desire through his body, straight to his cock. For that was the bond: every touch of mucous membranes kindling an empathic resonance so intense that sometimes Matsu would come from that alone.

It certainly spiced up sex.

"Minato," Matsu whispered, breathless, and it was so rare that she would use his full name, not her silly nicknames. "Think of the bond between us. Of me in your heart." Fingertip upon his chest. Matsu was as sentimental as a brick; she was being very, _very_ literal right then.

"Of course," he gasped. "Always. But--why?"

"We're trying something." Kazehana did something behind her, and Matsu's eyes glazed over for a moment. "Ahhhgod. For science." She leered happily at him.

Matsu's leer could send sane men fleeing, and here he was helpless and naked beneath her while she spoke of _science_. Fortunately, he was too desperately horny to feel fear. Instead, he thought of Matsu and tried not to hump thin air.

Kazehana kissed the back of Matsu's neck and did something that made the other woman's knees give out, sending her sprawling over Minato with a gasp. Matsu moaned and groaned, lost to the world, eyes rolled back a little and fingers wandering aimlessly over Minato's chest. Minato flushed all down his chest from arousal, nuzzled her disheveled red hair, felt her body writhing rhythmically against him, dampness on his thigh from her cunt. Those lilting, rising cries she would make when she was heading towards her first orgasm--

It hit her, and she spasmed, guttural gasps--

And his own body spasmed in answer, heat flaring in his belly, shocking pleasure jolting up his spine. He cried out in spite of himself, wide-eyed, stunned.

Kazehana smiled warmly at him, hands still busy with Matsu's cunt. "Looks like that worked, love?"

Minato stared down at his cock in confusion. He hadn't come, and it hadn't _quite_ felt like usual, intense in different ways, but... "Did I just..."

"Empathic resonance," Matsu blurted, between gasps. "Testing a theory. You can feel what we feel." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good Ashikabi like that."

"Oh, he's the best," Kazehana said, smiling indulgently, and freed a hand, slick with Matsu's juices, to give Minato's cock an encouraging tug; he groaned with frustration.

"How many more should we give him?" Matsu asked cheerfully.

"As many as he can take before he explodes?" Kazehana answered sweetly.

"Uhuhuhu, perfect!"

"You see why we tied you down, love," Kazehana purred.

Minato's eyes rolled back in his head as Matsu hit her second orgasm.

_Insane. ___


End file.
